


More Isn't Always Better

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: The Misadventures of Bambi [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Deerper, M/M, Mabel shows up for a moment same with Ford but whatever, Monster Falls AU, Oral Sex, Sex in the mindscape, Smut, They dance, but also not??? idk man, deer!dipper, fluff? Fluff., he got legs but tail and ears and antlers, humanoid!Bill, this is purely self indulgent tbh, woooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has always been a bit self conscious about being a cervitaur, the limits he has. Bill decides to see what he can do to allow Dipper to see what it's like with two legs, no catch of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Isn't Always Better

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LONG BUT IT IS
> 
> Okay, so if you follow me on tumblr you probably have noticed that i've been feeling really really bad about writing, and that's why i haven't been writing. But since i ended up having some teeth removed and i can't really do anything i decided to force myself to get back into the hang of writing, so this is it!
> 
> It was actually going to have wayyy more, eh, i guess Dipper feeling bad about himself but i thought no no no, no i can't let's just make him happy.
> 
> But yeah, writing is rusty, proofread this more so than any of my other works so HOPEFULLY it's alright.

Dipper sucked in a breath and huffed it out as he outstretched his fingers for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed as his face was flushed, his ears laid flat back against his head.

“Dipper…”

He ignored the blonde underneath him as he sat in the man’s lap, his hind legs bent while his front legs propped himself up, shifting his hips a bit but not gaining the exact friction he wanted. Reaching his arms out below himself but still not able to reach the other. Leaning down enough for his clammy hands to press flat against Bill’s chest, his front legs now bent at an awkward angle as his entire body as he tried to push himself up with no avail. Another huff of frustration as he brought a hand up to push back his dark hair out of his face.

“Dipper, I don’t think this is going to work,” Bill spoke softly as he sat up, resting his weight on his arm as he ran his free hand up the back of the brunette’s head, ruffling his hair as he did so, his fingers threading the other’s heated ears and pushing them to flick upwards. As Dipper’s ears were push up so was his gaze, staring at the demon in the moonlit room. Even in the blue hued shadows he could see the look on the other’s face.

Dipper simply hooked an arm around the other’s shoulders while his other hand came and grabbed at his shoulders, holding tightly as he tried once again to pull himself upward in any way he could and awkwardly pushing his hips downward against the other’s, “Sh-shut up, I can do this! I can, I can do this, alright.”

Bill sighed, a hint of exhaustion in his voice as he felt the cervitaur dig his nails into the tan skin of his shoulders. Closing his eyes as he shifted his hips up as best he could with the weight of the other in his lap, Dipper choked out a shaky breath of defeat as he pulled Bill closer and hung his head against the demon’s shoulder.

“Why, why isn’t this working..?” The younger’s voice was shaking as he spoke, “Why can’t I do this, everyone, everyone else can!”

The blonde slipped his hands to hold at Dipper’s sides and pull him back, “Pine Tree, it’s not that you can’t do this… Just, it’s what you are.”

Dipper’s eyes widened at that remark, his dark eyes glassy as the frustration welled up in his chest, suffocating him and blurring his vision. The words fell from Bill’s lips faster than he could realize what he was saying however, quickly mumbling a curse as he continued on, and this time thinking faster than his tongue.

“Not what I meant! Not what I meant, it isn’t you, ‘-taurs’ in general, just a lot of things is hard for them to do,” Bill spoke, trying to word things correctly as Dipper’s gaze lowered as did his ears, looking to the side as Bill tried to explain the near impossibility of their exact position.

“-does that make sense?” Bill looked at Dipper, the brunette looked at him with the expression of a kicked puppy. Bill instantly felt a sharp pang in his chest at that look.

Dipper slowly nodded as he whispered, “Yeah… Okay…”

The demon exhaled through his nose heavily as he ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair, moving to cup his face and placing a kiss against the constellation pattern that adorned his forehead. Dipper receded a bit at the action out of habit, however he smiled a bit when the demon pulled away and gave him a comforting smile.

* * *

 

Bill sat on the floor, his back pressed up against the living room wall as his legs were outstretched in front of him, ankles crossed. He stared in focus, a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched out of habit as his mouth dipped downwards at the corners. His long fingers fumbling with the multiple colored pattern of the Rubik’s Cube he had given Dipper years ago. His elbow dug lightly into said cervitaur’s flank as he himself laid parallel next to the demon, encased with his own work.

Dipper sighed heavily as he fell forward, cradling his head on his arms for a moment before lifting his head up to prod at the pencil he was using with the graph paper. His ear’s twitched and flickered up, looking to see that the television was still off before looking over his shoulder to see Bill focused entirely on the puzzle. His fingers working fast, twisting the horizontal and vertical rows, his lips moved quietly as he would take in dragged in breathes. His voice would raise slightly in some parts. Dipper smiled a bit as he watched the demon mumble a tune from times before him, probably, turning his gaze to the way Bill’s foot tapped in the air to the muted beat of whatever it was he was mumbling.

Dipper moved a bit closer, draping his arm over the other’s shins as he brought the tip of his finger to rest on the blunt tip of the black dress shoes, his hand swaying back and forth with it. Bill’s gaze raised from the puzzle to meet with the smiling face of the brunette.

“What are you doing?” He questioned as he went back to solving the toy.

“Nothing,” it was a simply response that was sung instead of spoken.

Bill raised a brow as he looked back up to Dipper and then to the mess of already forgotten paper, “Aren’t you supposed to be making a new map for that game of yours?”

“I’m not supposed to, it’s not a necessity,” Dipper sighed as he laid on his side, pulling and twisting his body till his hind legs were bent against Bill and his front were placed lazily across the demon’s lap, “What are you singing?”

“I am not,” Bill paused to make emphasis on the denying word, “singing.”

The cervitaur rolled his eyes, cushioning his face between the floors with his hand as he brought his other back to rock the other’s foot, “Well whatever you call it, what’s it called?”

“Something you wouldn’t know of,” the blonde placed the unfinished puzzle cube to the side of him on the floor as he laced his fingers together and placed them in his lap, on top of the other’s legs, and watched him.

“We have the internet, I could easily look it up.”

Bill sighed a laugh at the quick comment, “You’ve heard it before, just something stuck in my head.”

Dipper stopped the rocking and looked down at the other, watching as he looked down at his lap, caressing one of the long furred legs, bending and straightening the joints. Dipper chewed on his lip slightly before he spoke, “One of those old records you dance to?”

The demon laughed, looking at the other through his dark lashes, “Yeah.”

Dipper sighed, looking at Bill’s long legs, tucking his hind legs closer to himself as he twisted his body again. Laying up and scooting himself down a bit before running his hands over the other’s legs, tracing the fabric of his slacks, “I wish I could dance…”

“I’ve told you, I could always teach you if you’d like,” Bill folded his arms against his chest as he watched the other.

“I can’t dance like you,” Dipper shook his head as he snorted a bit, leaning a bit to manually uncross the demon’s ankles.

Bill tilted his head a bit as he gave a curious look to the other, “What does that mean.”

“I wouldn’t be able to dance like you, you know, how you danced at Pacifica’s party,” Dipper spoke, slipping his hand underneath Bill’s knee and pulling it upward, forcing him to bend his leg.

“Jiving?” The demon leaned forward as his leg was bent, leaning his arm over his knee and studying Dipper’s face.

Dipper looked at him as he paused his exploration of the other’s legs, “Is that what it’s called? But yeah, I can’t do that. I wouldn’t be able to with, well my dumb legs.”

Bill leaned forward, pulling his arm back so his hand was against his knee, in turn resting his cheek against the back of his hand, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Dipper laid back down against the floor, resting his head against Bill’s leg that was still flat against the ground, a more than slight depress in his voice as he answered, “I can’t do anything with a body like mine, and I hate it… I can’t do anything I wanna do, or what I’d like to do.”

The demon bit his tongue from saying something that leaned towards the morbid side, knowing a time and place and this being neither. Running his hand down Dipper’s back in a soothing manner trying to comfort without words as he continued, “everything is too awkward like this, I can’t even dance normally without fumbling over myself…”

Dipper muffled himself by covering his mouth, placing it against the neat clothing that adorned the demon’s leg. Bill pulled away from his knee, shifting up to bend his free leg underneath him awkwardly as he ran his fingers through Dipper’s hair, gently scratching behind the cervitaur’s ears as he did so.

“Who’s to say that two legs are better than four? I’ve had four before, and I have two now,” Bill spoke soothingly, half mindedly as he continued to thread his thin fingers through the other’s hair, “but, it is something that pestered you. Though you’re perfect the way you are, whether twelve legs or none…”

Dipper went to make a retort but quickly sighed it away as Bill’s finger’s scratched the area just beneath his ears, his tail twitching slightly as he instantly relaxed and closed his eyes.

“There it is,” the demon hummed happily as the other relaxed, focusing on the soothing touches instead of festering his words, “We’ll see what I can do.”

Dipper opened his eyes again, shaking off the hand that was atop his head as he sat up a bit and turned to look at the other, a curious look on his face, “What do you mean?”

 Bill pulled his leg back to sit up on both of his knees, “I need to go work on some things, but head to bed early tonight.”

The brunette was about to question yet again before his face was held and pulled forward, a small kiss placed against his lips. The act of affection was shorten considerably when the duo heard a loud annoyed, warning like growl emit from the edge of the room. Dipper fumbled backwards, Bill’s fingers still lingering on the other’s face when he pulled back. The demon glaring out the corner of his eye for a moment before sitting back straight.

“Sorry Grunkle Ford,” Dipper quickly spoke an apology, his ears dipping back just slightly.

Bill leaned forwards a bit on his palms, outstretching his neck a bit as his face split into a wide smile, his eyes widening at the grotesque, his third eye opening as he did so and flashing a golden hue as the pupil slit thin and he brought a hand up in a form of a wave. More outstretching his fingers and then hooking them, taping in the air as he did so.

Stanford snorted at the demon in disgust before staring at Dipper, biting his tongue as he swallowed down yet another lecture and turning on his heels to head once again into the basement.

“Oh how the atmosphere has thickened, really lovely now that the six clawed beast is back,” Bill spoke, his smile still there and while his voice was a sing song mock, the words were dripping with an annoyance and venom that went deeper than Dipper understood.

Dipper looked over to Bill, barely catching the way the demon’s third eye was open, nudging him as he glared a bit at him, “Well when you do stuff like that you’re making it worse!”

Bill’s eyes closed before he opened them again, Evil Eye now resting as he did so, smiling widely as if he were a child while he shrugged innocently, “Oh you don’t even know what I did.”

The cervitaur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to continue to show anger but instead his curiosity bled through as his features softened and looked at Bill, “Why do you want me to go to bed early?”

The blonde stood up, righting his clothing and extending a hand for the other, who took it and was pulled upwards to stand on his own four hooves, “9pm, Pine Tree.”

Bill leaned in once again, this time placing a kiss on the bridge of Dipper’s nose, the younger squeezed his eyes shut as he was kissed. When he opened his eyes he saw the demon was already gone, shifting his gaze to the clock that hung ticking away before sighing to himself at the time.

* * *

 

Dipper stood at the table, his arms crossed against his chest as he shook his front leg impatiently, staring at the clock. Mabel was fixing a puzzle, forcefully jamming two pieces together when they wouldn’t stay, despite being the correct pieces a production error hadn’t punch out the pieces quite right. She looked up from her work to Dipper.

“Bro, you’ve been glaring at the clock for the past hour, what’s up?” she asked, nudging a pile of pieces over to her younger twin, “Besides, you told me you were going to help me this time, this is a 8,000 piece puzzle, I can’t do this alone!”

He looked down at the rainbow scrambled pieces of the puzzle, reach over and grabbing the box and scrutinizing every detail, “Mabel, why did you get one with such a repetitive design?”

“Well, rainbows and butterflies… Two favorite things, combined,” she smiled awkwardly, “Oh come on! Who cares, we used to solve puzzles all the time together!”

“When we were five,” he retorted as he carefully tossed the box to one of the chairs surrounding the table, “And they weren’t this intricate anyway…”

“Oh come on, you play that dumb confusing game, what’s the difference,” Mabel rolled her eyes as she scanned carefully over the loose pieces, trying to find a match, “And you didn’t answer my earlier question.”

Dipper stared at her with a raised eyebrow, taking a purple faded blue piece and connecting it to one of the upper corners of the border, “What was your question?”

“You keep glaring at the clock, did time piss you off or something?” she questioned, working on the corner that her brother just placed a piece in now.

“Ha, no, time is an illusion and so, it’s not a physical concept we can get angry at,” as he spoke the words flatly Mabel stopped her actions, staring up at him with an odd look, “What..?”

She busted out in a short fit of laughter, “Okay Billy!” just as she spoke that name she stopped her laughter, pushing her hands against the table and darting up straight, her face no longer that of amusement but anger, her gaze glaring down at Dipper, “Wait, Bil- no, BIPPER!”

“Wait Mabel no! Bill’s out somewhere!” Dipper protested as he raised his hands in defense, his sibling’s hands taking grasp of his still growing in antlers, tugging on them harshly and leading him over to the drawer full of random tools.

“Sounds like something Billy would say,” She yanked the drawer open, “you possess my brother, STILL!? I thought we were past this!”

 “Listen to me!”

Mabel ignored the plea as she grabbed the flashlight, thumbing the switch to the ‘on’ position and yanking the other close before pulling him into a headlock. Dipper’s hands pushing at his sister’s hold to no avail as she forced his eye open before she shone the bright light into his it, his pupils retracting instantly. Mabel quickly let him go, flicking the light off as she watched her brother stumble backwards, rubbing at his eye.

“Oh… So… Uhm, where is Bill then?” She asked gingerly, shrugging a bit into the thick collar of her green sweater.

Dipper stared blankly up at her, hand still covering his eye as he sighed, “I told you, he’s out somewhere, I don’t know where but he’s not here.”

“Oh, sorry about that…”

“It’s fine, where did you learn how to headlock someone like that?” Dipper questioned as he stopped rubbing his eye to rub at his neck.

Mabel’s face lit up, smiling proudly, “Pacifica!”

He muttered a hushed ‘wow’ before standing straight, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms out high above his head, “Well, I’m tired.”

“Really? It’s only eight though,” the older twin looked over to the clock before back to Dipper, a questioning look on her face.

“Tired, didn’t sleep well last night, so goodnight,” he waved her off as he walked out of the kitchen, barely catching her mumbled ‘goodnight’ as he forced himself not to dart up the stairs and into his bedroom, taking slowly paced strides before reaching the closed door of the room.

Leisurely opening it, stepping in and peeking his head out to the hallway before quickly closing the door quietly. Stepping over the random assortment of objects that were littered on the bedroom floor, both by him and his sister, he shrugged off the vest he wore and tossed it to the floor before pulling at his shirt. Tugging it upwards and whispering a barrage of curses under his breath as his arms were caught when the fabric caught on his short antlers.

“Just, oh my God, why me, why now, why does thi- just! Get! Off!” Dipper stomped his hoof against the floor, as if that would help in the slightest. It didn’t. Stopping his movements and sighing loudly before pulling his shirt back on right, tugging his arms out of the sleeves and carefully guiding the shirt over his head. A laugh of triumph before tossing it carelessly in the direction of the laundry, “finally!”

He looked around and settled on simply wearing one of the random tank tops in the corner of the room to wear rather than sleeping shirtless, carefully pulling the article of clothing over his head, albeit with a little bit of problems since he had yet to get used to the protruding bone from his skull. Once he had the shirt pulled down his torso he wasted no time climbing into his bed, twisting his body around till he laid in a comfortable enough position before entangling himself in the blankets.

Staring at the ceiling his mind focused, rapidly encouraging himself to fall asleep. Feeling what felt like an hour only to be five or so minutes before groaning loudly as he kicked at the comforter. His body twisting around till he couldn’t anymore, he huffed an annoyed sigh against the mattress as he tried to wriggle his arms free from the confines of the blankets. Deciding to right himself once again and count, a hundred and back, this time by two, skipping the primes. His thoughts wandered, his counting drifted down to nothing as the time began to lapse, finally being able to relax.

Dipper took in a deep inhale, shifting a bit on the bed as he slide his arms underneath his pillow, burying his face into it before he opened his eyes at the familiar scent and warmth. He couldn’t help the wide grin on his face, a bubbling feeling tapping on his chest as the feeling expanded. He laughed a bit, excited as he twisted his body around, taking note of how he was still wearing Bill’s button up from the last time he had been here.

Dipper’s smile faltered as he focused on his movements, sitting up on his hands while his ears perked up in alarm as he hurriedly clawed up at the blankets, cursing just how many had been on the bed in the first place, he didn’t recall this many last time. Finally pulling the last blanket up into his lap, his eyes widened as his smile returned, laughing out excitedly as he tugged off the blankets completely. His tail flicked as he reached out to run his hands over his. His? His. His legs. Turning to look over his shoulder curiously to see, pulling up the back of the shirt, that despite not having his lower half of his normal body he did still have his short tail. Reaching up to his head to feel that he also still had his small antlers and ears. 

He bit his bottom lip hard as he smiled widely, squealing as he flailed back against the mattress. Laying there for a moment before deciding to trail his hands from his stomach and over his hips, to his bare thighs and squealing once again before sitting up. Taking note of his lack of clothing other than the slightly too big shirt he was wearing he decided to tug at the sheets, folding them over enough and wrapping them around his waist, tying it in place with a knot. He could care less about how he was, in a sense, wearing a skirt, his mind was already occupied with how exactly to move, he felt as if he were cut in half.

After a moment of ogling he took notice of the emptiness of the room, looking around from the various shelves that lined the room, the fireplace down at the opposite end of the room from the bed, “Bill?”

No reply.

He continued to look around, taking note of a handful of new trinkets that were placed in the fire lit room. Some from a normal, seemingly empty, snow globe to the grotesque figurines on bookshelves, to the downright creepy skulls and eyes. Crawling over to the edge of the bed Dipper held onto the bedpost, pressing his foot against the dark cherry wood of the floor and the next one following before he shakily stood up. Taking small steps, if you could even call them that really, as he clung to the post. Trying to walk around a bit but never fully letting go of the post, once he let his hand go he grabbed right back onto it. Alright, maybe walking wasn’t going to really help him out yet. Holding onto the post still he carefully knelt down, moving to crawl on his hands and knees a bit.

“Bill? Come on, is this some sort of prank? Hide and seek while Dipper can’t quite walk,” Dipper called out at nothing, laughing a bit at the thought despite how cruel it actually would have been.

His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, smiling he crawled to the other side of the bed, peering underneath the frame and waiting.

Bill walked into the room, long strides as he did so, catching his words before they even escaped his mouth as he took note of the mess of blankets but no one in the tangles of sheets, “Now, I could have sworn I heard someone in my room.”

The tall demon smiled to himself as he walked over to the bed, Dipper watching his footsteps as he covered his mouth. Bill’s smile widened a bit as he eyed the opposite of the bed, “Hm, well, what a shame. I guess I’ll just go do something else.”

Dipper held back a giggle, eyes closing just long enough for the other to carefully creep up onto the bed, slinking silently over to the edge as the other looked back underneath. Dipper sighed quietly as he moved to crawl again, catching a glimpse of blonde before doing a double take and looking up to see the other hanging over the side of the bed, smiling wide enough for his teeth to show as Dipper jumped.

“Found you!” Bill sang as he sat back, righting himself enough to sit on the edge and easily hoisting Dipper up to sit with him, “Look at you, my happy sapling.”

Dipper smiled more, if even possible at this point as he was pulled into the demon’s lap. The sleeves on the button up he was wearing were straightened and rolled to his elbows to stay out of place for now, all before Bill pressed his face up against the side of Dipper’s in a display of affection, “I haven’t seen you this happy in a while!”

Dipper breathed a laugh through his nose, his ears twitching as he leaned into the other’s affectionate gesture, then leaning back a bit on his hand as he ran his other up the calf of his leg, “This is what you were talking about?”

“Yeah,” the blonde smiled as he watched those thin hands move up pale legs carefully, almost as if he were afraid to break them, “you tried walking around yet?”

“No, well sorta, it’s actually a bit harder than I thought,” the younger laughed a bit.

Bill simply hooked his arm underneath Dipper’s knees while his other held onto his back as he stood up, carrying the other to a more open space in the room before setting him down. Dipper clung to the other, tightening his grip on the sleeves of the man’s shirt as he stared down at his pigeon toed stance before carefully correcting it and looking up at the demon. Bill straightened up and carefully took hold of Dipper’s hands in his own, offering him better support than just clinging to his shirt.

The taller slowly took steps back, looking over his shoulder to avoid running into anything, as he took steps back Dipper stared down at the floor and focused on his own unsure steps. Left, right, left, right. Okay not bad, it’s something he’s used to, but, “I feel like I’m missing half of myself, I feel so short.”

Bill laughed a bit as he took a wider step back, in turn Dipper took a slightly wider step than his previous ones. Carefully he pulled his hands away just enough for the other to be standing on his own, the younger’s eyes darting upwards to see the comforting gaze of Bill’s golden eyes. Reassuring him before he looked back down at his feet, arms outstretched and ready to catch himself if he fell, if Bill would even allow that. Dipper took his own steps as Bill inched backwards, watching him with a smile. His back hit the wall as he continued to step back and watch the other begin to laugh a bit as he stepped, standing up confidently and looking at Bill with a wide smile, his dark eyes lighting up when he took longer strides, his legs shaking just a bit till he reached where the other was leaning against the wall.

“Getting the hang of it?” the taller mused with a laugh, Dipper rested his hand against the wall next to Bill’s hip as he stared up at him happily.

He nodded, “Yeah, I think I am!”

Dipper sighed softly as he brushed a hand through his hair a bit, tucking some of the dark strands behind his ear before his ears perked up as he gasped a smile, a thought coming to him. He turned around, pulling his hand back and looked around before hurriedly stumbling over to the old phonograph. The demon watched him curiously as he turned the worn brass cone, the once truly detailed work of painted flowers that adorned the inner lining fading into a mess of splotchy colors, pulling the table out just enough before kneeling down and tugging the equally worn case from the wall as he stared in, flipping through the disks that weren’t in any respectable cases, flipping through the album works of the others, smiling sepia people long gone, fancy cursive swirls bordered in by pale pink with bolded letters that formed the band’s name. The bands who spent their nights in old boulevard clubs slapping bass strings with the front man in a clean cut suit, watching the sea of dates snapping their limbs to the beat, the dresses swirling and finger waves coming askew as the men would quickly spin the girls to and fro energetically.

Bill walked over to the kneeling man, crossing his hands behind his back and looking down over his shoulder, “What are you looking for?”

“Dance with me!” Dipper whipped his head back to look up at the other, a smile on his face before coughing as the request sound a bit too overly enthusiastic, “I mean, do you think we could try and dance together?”

The demon laughed a bit before crouching down next to the other, “Of course, what would you like to dance to?”

The brunette awkwardly ran his hand across his neck, looking at the other through the corner of his eye as he pushed the box a bit towards him, “Uh, I don’t really know any of these bands like you do… Uhm, do you think we could… Do that dancing you like to do?”

“I don’t think I could show you that so quickly,” Bill mused, Dipper’s ears faltering a bit as he watched the demon walk his fingers over the covers of the vinyl disks before pulling one out and examining it carefully. He pinched the other’s ear between his thumb and index finger, gently tugging it upwards in a righted place before standing up and running his hand over his antlers as he stepped around him, “But we could still do some dancing, make it up as we go.”

Dipper watched as he carefully arranged the music, pulling the needle to the edge of the disk. He quickly stood up, carefully gaining his balance before he moved out of the way and over to the foot of the bed, leaning against the polished wood there as he watched the demon’s back, waiting.

The room was filled with the grainy static of so called silence as Bill turned around, while taking his steps the loud trumpets picked up and emitted their tune through the room. The demon fixed his bow tie as he stretched his neck a bit, a toothy smile as he outstretch his pinkies causing Dipper to laugh a bit at the dorky action. His legs were close together, the upright bass strings began their beat and soon followed with the clarinet, the tune of the song truly began to come together. Dipper swung his legs to the song as he watched the demon.

_You clap your hands~_

Bill smiled as he brought his hands up and slapped them a single time, Dipper’s smile widened, biting his bottom lip a bit.

 _And you swing out wide~_  
Do the Suzy Q, mix in a step or two  
Put ‘em all together and you’re doin’ the Jive~

And Bill did just that, just what the woman on the record sang.  Counting the seven steps as he twisted his hips, Dipper watching him happily, always entrance when he watched the other dance seeing how he himself never was able to pick up the steps.

 _Stomp your feet_  
Swing out wide~  
Mess around awhile, shake it Boogie Woogie style  
Everybody’s swingin’ when you’re doin’ the Jive~

Bill stepped forward, closer to the other then he took a step back, bowing a bit as he outstretched his arm in the air and held the other closer to his torso, looking up at Dipper as he did so, his smile still on his face. He raised his arm from his torso, twisting his wrist a bit before taking hold of the other’s hand and tugging him to his feet as he stood straight. He took wide steps backwards again as he tugged Dipper with him.

“Wait! Wait wait wait, I don’t know how to do any of this!” Dipper spoke out quickly as he stared from his own feet to up at the demon, who continued to smile.

“Well good thing we’re not doing anything specific, come on Pine Tree, you wanted to dance! Just, do whatever, that’s what I’ve been doing,” He laughed as he held onto the other’s hands tighter, swaying their arms a bit together as he put his weight on one leg, the other angled outward a bit with his heel digging into the floor as he swayed it a bit to the trumpet beat.

Dipper watched his feet as he stumbled to follow whatever it was the demon was doing, nervously smiling as he outstretched his leg a bit too slowly, the demon tugging him closer. Looking up at the other as he sang along to the song, “It may be somethin’ but it aint the jive~”

Dipper smiled widely, his teeth showing as the other winked down at him. His gaze looked back down at his footing, hoping back on one foot as he was leaned back a bit, the other kicking lowly up in the air before he was pulled forward and Bill leaned back a bit, repeating the hoped steps for a bit. The longer the two bounced around on their heels, switching to the balls of their feet and twisting their bodies a bit, the more sure and comfortable Dipper’s steps became, starting to forget that he was not always with two legs.

Bill smiled widely for a moment as he spun them around, in the midst of the spin he let go of one of Dipper’s hands and caused him to squeak a bit before catching on as to what the demon was doing. Once their arms were outstretched, Dipper leaning slightly away from Bill who held his weight with his single hold he pulled him back, pulling him close and causing Dipper to laugh some more. The two swayed together for a moment before Bill got another idea, moving to hold onto the other’s sides tightly before hoisting him up off the ground and dipping him back. Dipper’s eyes widened as he felt himself picked up and tilted back, hands moving to hold onto the other’s forearms as his head tilted back, his legs reacting on their own as he tightly hooked them around Bill’s waist.

The world was turned right side up once again, his head moving back to stare at the other as he moved his arms to hook underneath Dipper to hold him up. The brunette stared at him for a moment, face slightly flushed as he wrapped an arm around the demon’s shoulders. His eyes scanning over the other’s smiling face, the two stared at each other before Dipper broke out with happy laughter and pulled Bill closer as he wrapped his other arm around his shoulders as well.

“Oh my God! That was so much fun!” Dipper laughed as he pressed his forehead against Bill’s gently.

Bill smiled and laughed softly himself, “You know, we can still dance like that when you’re awake, my offer still stands; let me teach you.”

Dipper pulled away a bit, “I can’t dance like this when I’m awake…”

Bill brushed several loose strands of the brunette’s hair out of his face as he rested his hand against his cheek, “maybe not quite like this, but you can still dance.”

The younger pressed his face against the demon’s hand and placed his own on top of it, enjoying the comforting touch, “There’s still so much that I can’t do when I’m awake, when I’m myself. I hate it.”

The demon quieted him, pressing his thumb to the other’s lips, “Sleep in not a time for negativity, festering thoughts, it’s a time for forgetting.”

Dipper mumbled an apology as he moved away from the demon’s touch, wrapping his arm around his shoulders once again as he leaned in close, pressing their lips together in a single but gently movement. Bill moved his arm back to supporting the weight of the other, Dipper pulling him closer as he leaned into the demon’s chest and deepening the kiss. Bill opened his eyes, looking cross-eyed at the other before pulling back just enough, Dipper leaning back as well with a curiously worried look on his face as he stared at the other.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why’d you pull back?”

Bill laughed a bit, a smile tugging at his lips, “I just want to look at you.”

Dipper pulled an arm back around, brushing out his hair a bit with his fingers as he nervously fumbled with what to do knowing fully well that he was being stared at, watched, looking down away from the demon, “You always want to look at me…”

The demon smiled while he breathed a laugh through his nose, “And what’s wrong with that? It’s quite the compliment if you ask me.”

The younger looked up at the demon, an embarrassed smile on his face as he tried to play it off as just a regular smile, “Could I, we…”

There was a quick spark of blue that caught the corner of Dipper’s eyes, the phonograph’s static then quieted down into nothing. He looked up at Bill, swallowing before kissing him again, just like before. He brought his hand up to rest against the fabric that covered the demon’s shoulder, his legs tightening just a bit around his waist as Bill hiked him up a bit, getting a better hold underneath him but breaking the kiss early from the action.

“I don’t know when Mabel is going to bed, so i-“

“I know already, I got everything under control, this isn’t the first time,” Bill assured him with a smile, but Dipper stared at him worried a moment before he spoke.

“Bill, are you going to be alright? You’re doing an awful lot tonight…”

The demon laughed a bit, walking over to the foot of the bed and setting Dipper down to sit on the frame, “I’ll be fine, I’m a demon of pure energy remember!”

“You say that… But I don’t want you working too hard to me,” Dipper unhooked his arms from the other’s shoulders, still looking up at him worriedly as he balanced himself on the thin but sturdy frame of the bed.

“Perhaps, but I’d die for you,” Bill spoke lowly as he leaned closely to Dipper, caressing his face with his slender fingers, the brunette’s ears flickering a bit at the ghostly gentle touch.

He bit his lip a bit before whispering back to him, the familiar phrase that he spoke when Bill told him that, “And I for you.”

Dipper was just about to reach upward to grab hold of the other, pull him in for a kiss but the demon had placed his hands on him, pushing him back against the bed with a yelp of sudden surprise as his back hit the mattress. Quickly Dipper sat up on his elbows and pushed himself backwards, up the bed as he waited for the other to climb on after him. After removing his shoes Bill did just that, hoisting himself over the frame easily and crawling up to where Dipper was.

Dipper stared at the demon for a moment before sitting up, his hands moving to the tie the other wore, easily getting it off and tossing it to the side. Bill sat back on his knees and allowed the small article to be removed, after it was he took the other’s chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting his head up as he nipped at his lips before connecting them. Dipper leaned against the demon, Bill carefully rearranging them so he was sitting with his legs cross and Dipper in his lap, the younger’s arms draped over his shoulders.

The younger of the two sighed into the kiss, flexing out his fingers before he bit at the demon’s lips. It was gentle, but feeling the smirk against his own lips made him decide to bite again, this time harsher, enough to taste a faint familiar tang of metallic after he did so. Smiling to himself as he felt the demon jolt ever so slightly. Pulling his arms back and running his hands over the demon’s shoulders before running his hands up the front of his throat, feeling the heated pulse underneath his fingertips. Digging his thumbs at Bill’s neck enough to get him to tilt his head back then running his blunt nails down the flesh, causing the man underneath him to moan ever so slightly into the kiss. Dipper took the moment of distraction to slip his tongue into the demon’s mouth, feeling him sigh through his nose as he did so.

Bill moved his weight to one arm as he brought the other to run up the other’s back, opening his mouth more for him to lick at, allowing him to have control and dominance over the kiss. He enjoyed the clumsy, bordering on unsure way Dipper’s tongue swirled around his. The younger pulled back, running the back of his hand across his mouth as Bill watched him with a small smile.

“Well, look at you~,” the demon spoke in an almost teasing voice. Dipper simply bit his lip as he watched the other move to remove his gloves.

He continued to smile up at Dipper as he ran his now bare hands underneath the shirt the other wore, enjoying how his eyes closed and he relaxed as he trailed his scorched fingertips up his sides. Dipper’s body twitched at the sensation, the faint contact that he could feel burning into his flesh, his breath hitching slightly when Bill’s nails stopped at a particularly sensitive spot on his side. The demon smiled as he leaned forward to Dipper’s neck, simply pressing his lips to the flesh that covered his Adam’s apple, enjoying the way it bobbed slightly as he dug his nails into the other’s sides and causing him to take in sighed breaths.

Dipper moved his hands to tangle into Bill’s hair, grabbing fistfuls of golden blonde hair and tugging him closer, holding him close to his neck as he was scratched pleasantly by the man. Bill hummed against flesh as he felt the faint tugs, opening his mouth just enough to be able to bite down on Dipper’s neck. An electrifying pain shooting down the younger’s spine from the source of the bite as he rocked his hips a single time against Bill. The demon smiled and dug his nails into the other’s flesh once more before raking them down his sides, before Dipper could fully react he was knocked back against the mattress with Bill on top of him with an almost predatory smile.

Bill shifted his position slightly, forcing his knee between Dipper’s legs, pressing just enough to get the younger’s breath to stop momentarily at the new feeling. Dipper exhaled slowly through his nose as he carefully rolled his hips down against the other’s thigh, a pink hue dusting his face as he did so. Bill pushed up the other’s shirt before Dipper decided to take it upon himself to unbutton it, his hips stopping as he focused on the buttons. Once the shirt was open Bill tugged it off and tossed it to the floor, almost laying on top of the other as he leaned down to kiss at his collar bone, resulting in him moving his leg away from between Dipper’s and eliciting a whine from him.

“All in due time, my star,” Bill whispered between the kisses he placed gently against Dipper’s skin.

The demon’s kisses slowly grew more aggressive, less of actual kisses to nips and bites, licking and sucking on patches of skin as he left a trail of faint bruises ranging in sizes and colors and teeth indents. And the sounds Dipper was making proved to Bill that the other was enjoying it, encouraging him to mark more of them on him than he usually could, and not having to worry about any nosy questions as to how he got them. Granted the only downside to it all was when he’d wake up there would be no trace of any of them, which in a sense made him a bit sad.

Bill’s biting returned to kisses again before running his tongue flat against one of the other’s nipples. Dipper arched up slightly when the demon carefully blew against the patch of skin he had licked, unsure exactly of what to do with his hands he simply grabbed at the blankets underneath him as the other continued his teasing of saliva slick licks followed by cool air. Bill smiled as he felt the other twitch underneath him, sucking at the sensitive patch of skin before doing so to the other side.

“Bill, st-op,” Dipper arched his back into the mattress in a vain attempted to put some sort of space between him and Bill.

Bill simply pulled his head up, resting his chin on Dipper’s ribs as he leisurely traced one of the nipples, “Aw, why? You look pretty cute like this, shivering under my fingertips~.”

Dipper sucked in a breath through his teeth, “Please, move on already.”

“You’re not much fun, but,” Bill dragged his nails down sharply, causing Dipper to choke out a moan, “Since you said please.”

Bill moved on from the brunette’s chest, nipping a trail down the center of his stomach. Dipper had relaxed again against the bed, enjoying the gentler nips to his torso and the faint trails of nails against his skin. The demon’s hand moved down to his outer thigh, running up underneath the makeshift coverage Dipper had on and digging his nails into the soft flesh and dragging them downward.

Dipper’s head perked up as did his ears, “Je-sus Christ Bill, why, why are you in such a scratching mood tonight.”

It wasn’t truly a question as much as it was a simple statement, but Bill simply hummed against Dipper’s navel before shrugging and pulling back to sit on his heels, “Should I stop?”

The younger paused for a minute, thinking a bit before slowly shaking his head, “No, no you don’t need to.”

Bill looked at the man under him for a moment before his hands moved to the knot that held the sheet around Dipper’s hips up, fumbling as he undid the knot and trailed his hands flat against the other’s hips. Dipper closed his eyes and took in a breath, never before had he ever felt so… Exposed like this. The demon’s other hand moved up the other side of his hips, underneath the loose fitting fabric that laid there and pushed it completely off. His golden gaze fixated on every dip and curve of the other, running his nails along with his gaze, goosebumps rising on Dipper’s skin.

The brunette’s legs twitched as Bill ran his hands down from the middle of his stomach and down the slight curve of his hips, trailing down his outer thighs and stopping at his knees. The demon positioned himself between the other’s knees, hiking them up a bit as he placed a kiss to the inner joint. Dipper pulled his leg back a bit only have the other hold it close, nipping at the new flesh as he did so.

“What,” He took in a breath as he sat up on his elbows to stare down at the demon, “are you doing..?”

Bill looked at him and smiled against his leg, “Don’t worry.”

Dipper exhaled slowly, laying back against the bed as he halfheartedly spoke to himself, “I always worry with you…”

“You shouldn’t though.”

“But I do…”

Bill stopped his gentle actions of kissing the other’s leg, pausing in thought before moving up to Dipper’s inner thigh, nipping at the sensitive flesh and causing the other to gasp at the sudden and quick moment of teeth. The blonde smiled and nipped again, this time licking at the patch before full on biting the area, sucking a dark mark as the blood pooled under the surface. His other hand twisted around from the outer side of the younger’s leg to push against his inner though, pushing it flat against the bed as he dug his nails into the soft flesh there. His smile widened as he heard Dipper gasp at the change, arching up slightly.

Dipper twisted his leg as best he could as Bill continued to hold onto it at the knee, hooking it a bit around Bill as the demon continued to bite and mark his inner thigh. Bill dragged his nails down his other thigh as he bit one last time, pulling away and looking at the way Dipper had taken to biting his bottom lip, his ears flicking a bit. Dipper carefully pushed his leg back down against the bed while Bill still had his hand pressing against his other leg.

The younger took a moment to relax, allowing his body to lay back flat against the mattress as Bill took his own moment to decide what he was going to do next. Just when Dipper was about to ask what exactly it was he was planning his head tipped back, antlers digging uncomfortably into a pillow as he felt the other carefully run his hand up his cock. His heel digging into the mattress slightly, Bill smiled as he continued the slow motion back down the base.

 Dipper lifted his head just for a moment before letting it fall back, breathing heavily through his nose as he felt the demon’s hands move away from both his thigh and length, a moment passing before he choked out a barely audible jumble of words, “o-hk-good God..”

Bill ran his tongue along the underside of the other’s cock, both in experiment and tease. Never being the one to ever really do this sort of thing he took the sounds and the way the other was shuddering as a good sign as he continued, resting a hand on Dipper’s hip and digging his nails once again into the flesh. Without noticing it Dipper hooked his legs overs Bill’s shoulders, resting them there as his breath hitched and came out as shaky sighs.

The demon chuckled a bit as he felt the other’s legs wrap around him, swirling his tongue around the head of the man’s length before slowly taking him into his mouth.

“Oh God-Bill,” Dipper whined as he moved his hand to the other’s blonde hair, tangling his fingers there.

Bill hummed in response, causing a moan to slip passed the other’s lips as he tightened his fingers. A warmth feeling welled a bit in the demon’s chest at the reactions, simply taking more of the him into his mouth before slowly bobbing his head. Dipper lifted his hips up, whining at how the other dug his nails into his hips as he did so before pushing them back against the mattress.

Dipper tugged at the demon’s hair after so many moments, the muscles of his stomach tightening a bit when he felt teeth run over his cock, “Bi-ll, Bill please I don’t, I don’t wanna-not right now, please.”

Bill didn’t let up though, ignoring the tugging at his scalp, only pulling back when the other unhooked his legs and pushed at him, very nearly resulting in kicking. He sighed as he sat back on his heels, running the ball of his palm over his lips and starting at Dipper, the man’s face flush and his hair askew as he shakily pushed himself up on his elbows, swallowing a bit before looking up at the demon.

“Don’t, stop looking at me, like that,” Dipper spoke as he sat up completely, running a hand through his hair and pushing it out of the way.

Bill smiled a bit as the faint click of his tongue hit Dipper’s ears, “your mind is swimming. What do you want to do?”

The younger laughed as he pulled his legs up, realizing how the demon was still fully clothed, “too much…”

The demon sighed a laugh as he took notice of how the other curled up, looking at him before rolling his eyes, “You could have said something.”

Dipper opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he watched the other unbutton the few buttons on the overcoat he wore, shrugging it off and pausing a moment before deciding to simply toss it to the floor. The brunette watched as he relaxed a bit, watching how fire darkened fingertips easily slipped the buttons through their slots in the dark waistcoat. Dipper continued to watch, wrapping his arms underneath his knees and resting his chin atop of them, watching intently through lidded eyes. His arms relaxed and laid against the mattress, pausing a moment to take a realization of where exactly his arms could reach and the red hue of his face darkening.

Bill laughed, watching as he worked on his button-up, “Your thoughts are loud tonight~”

“Shut up, it was just a realization! Ignore me and focus on whatever you’re doing!”

“How can I ignore you now though, the image is stuck in my head,” the demon laughed as he watched the way the other buried his face into his knees, “I always forget that you can’t actually touch yourself.”

Dipper’s ears fell back at the comment, “I can too, just not quite like, well, that…”

“You can only rut-“

“And how the hell would you know! As far as I know you’ve only seen once, and that was completely unwilling!” Dipper’s ears perked up again as he stared at the demon, who was snickering at just how flustered he was getting over such a topic.

“I know lots of things~,” Bill winked over at the younger.

“And I wonder why that is,” Dipper rolled his eyes, pulling his arms up to cross them over his chest.

There was a minute of silence, Bill biting his tongue before he spoke, “Wanna try it?”

The younger stared at him in question before catching on quickly, Bill continuing to speak, “You’ve never done it before, why not try it out.”

He paused in thought as his tail twitched a bit, staring at the bed before back at the other, “you, won’t tease me?”

“Not at all! A demon’s promise!” Bill gave him a toothy smile, placing his hand over his chest as he assured the younger.

“Fine, alright, just because I’ve never done it before,” Dipper pushed himself back against the pillows and headboard as he agreed.

Bill hummed happily, “that’s the spirit! Cross it off your bucket-list!”

Dipper snorted a bit, though oddly enough a smile crept onto his face as he looked around for a moment. Before he could ask the other, Bill pointed over to the antique table that sat up against the wall next to the bed. After fumbling with the drawers Dipper grabbed the bottle of lube, twisting it in his hands a bit before looking over at the demon.

“Just imagine it’s me!” Bill spoke cheerfully, crossing his legs and grabbing his ankles.

“But you’re not going to be doing it…”

“Come on, fine let me rephrase; just like how I do it, to you!”

Dipper laughed a bit at how happy the demon seemed to be, that comforting almost goofiness easing his nerves a bit as he sat back against the headboard, opening the cap and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before placing the bottle back on the table. Swallowing a bit out a nervousness as he shyly opened his legs up, taking a breath as he reach between them. Unsurely prodding himself before pushing a single finger in. Sighing at the odd sensation of it all, the knowing thought that it was himself doing this, for the first time and having Bill watching him. Wriggling the finger around a bit before he pushed himself to sit up a bit more, his free hand moving to hold at the back of his knee as he stared fixated at his stomach.

“You’re doing well,” Bill reassured him, causing Dipper to close his eyes at the sound of his voice.

“Shut up, I know what I’m doing,” he spoke, his voice dropping low as he whispered in contradiction, “I don’t know what I’m doing…”

The demon simply hummed a laugh as he continued to watch, taking the time to fully remove his shirt and putting it somewhere out of the way. His attention back to the other as Dipper decided to move on and add the second finger, arching his back a bit as he whined. Bill bit his lip as he watched the other, sitting back and putting his weight on his hands, shifting a bit with the obvious tent in his pants. The brunette shifted his hips a bit as he tried to get a better angle for himself, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion and subconsciously spreading his legs wider. An audible whine from Bill caused him to open his eyes and look up at him, taking notice of how the demon’s face was flushed just enough for it to be visible. He hadn’t even noticed that he was staring until their gazes locked momentarily, Dipper looking back down at his stomach as he continued to stretch his fingers.

It wasn’t long till he added the third finger, his hold on the back of his knee tightening as he pulled his leg up more, his fingers working in a rhythm as he experimentally rocked his hips back. Getting the hang of all this rather quickly, sighing through parted lips when he twisted his wrist a bit more, his body twitched as his finger’s rubbed up against the bundle of nerves inside of him as a single moan left his mouth.

“Alright,” Bill spoke up, sitting forward and moving up the bed to Dipper. The younger whined but removed his fingers, letting go of his leg and ran his hand against the bed.

Dipper pushed himself up a bit, leaning forward and kissing the demon in a sloppy and quick kiss, “I want you, on your back.”

The man laughed at the command, laying down on his side before rolling over to his back, smiling while he bit the inside of his lip as he watched the other climb on top of him, his knees digging into the mattress on either side of his hips as he straddled him. His teeth dug harder into his lip as he clenched his fist several times, a nervous feeling welling up as he brought his hand up without much thought.

It was a quick motion but it had him holding his breath after he had done so, staring up at Dipper wide eyes. Dipper himself stared wide eyed at nothing, taking a moment to register the stinging feeling that started from his ass and burning up his spine, the registration of being spanked a single time, and none too gently. The man looked down at the demon underneath him, his golden eyes wide as if he was about to be scolded.

“Dipper, i-“

“I didn’t know, you liked doing that,” Dipper cut him off, his voice coming out as a whisper before gaining some sort of structure, “But it’ll have to wait for another time, tonight’s my night for fun.”

Bill’s laugh started out a nervous one before melting into a relieved laugh, brushing his blonde hair out of his face as he smiled up at the other, “Have all the fun you want then, Bambi.”

“Can’t quite call me that right now,” Dipper stated as he sat against the demon’s crotch, his hands resting on his bare chest.

It took several moments for him to build up the confidence he needed, his nails scratching into darkly tanned flesh as he ground his hips down, breathing harshly from him nose as Bill whined underneath him. Bill’s hands moved to grip at the other’s hips, tugging him against his hips and Dipper continued to grind against him, his tail twitching every now and again as he began to breathe in panting breaths.

Dipper’s hands moved from the other’s chest to his wrists, tugging them away from his hips as he moved off of the demon, “Take them off.”

Bill had half-a-mind to make a comment of his own, being smart and asking as to what it was the other wanted off. But instead he unbuttoned the slacks he wore, pulling them down his hips along with his boxers. Dipper retrieving the bottle of lube from the bedside table, snorting a laugh as he heard the demon curse over the two layers of clothing, tossing them off the bed once they were off. He moved back to the demon, straddling him once again.

Dipper poured the slick substance onto his hand before reaching between the two of them, taking hold and coating the demon’s cock with it. Bill watched as he breathed through his nose, smiling a bit as he watched the concentration on the younger’s face as he positioned himself. He moved his hands to hold onto Dipper’s hips again, carefully helping him at a slow pace before he sat completely seated in his lap.

Dipper shakily sighed, the familiar pain burning through him as he steadied his breathing, focusing on trying to get accustom to the feeling as Bill patiently waited, tracing his nails against his hips. The younger looked at him before leaning forward, trying to keep his hips as still as he could, moving his hand to grab the back of the demon’s neck and forcing him close as he connected their lips. Bill happily nipped at the other’s lips, licking across them before they parted and allowed him to taste the other’s mouth. With their lips still connected Dipper carefully shifted his hips before pulling himself up a bit and rolling his hips back down.

The pain was still there but that didn’t prevent him from laughing happily into the kiss before pulling back, looking down at their hips as another laugh left his lips, “Oh god…”

“Happy?” Bill asked him as he barely lifted his hips up, Dipper looking back at him with a wide smile.

“Yes, yes!” the brunette laughed, his hands moving to the demon’s chest again and clawing at it as he lifted himself back up, “Oh God, Bill, I’ve always wanted to try this…”

Bill simply smiled at him, his grip on his hips tightening as he lifted him up again and pulling him back down to meet his upward thrust, Dipper biting his lip before letting it go and letting the moan slip. Closing his eyes as he continued to grind his hips down, the demon focusing on a rhythm as he simply complied with it all. His nails scratching into the flesh as his toes curled.

“O-oh, f-uh-ck, there, there please,” Dipper opened his eyes as his ears perked up. He rolled his hips back down harder, moaning the demon’s name with a smile on his face as his cock hit the bundle of nerves in him, “Rig-ht, there~”

Bill pulled Dipper’s hips down harder to meet his upward thrusts, biting his lip as he stared up at Dipper, “G-ods, Dipper, you feel, amazing.”

Dipper’s arms ached as he locked his elbows, whining a bit at the comment the demon underneath him said. Sitting up straighter he leaned back, still grinding his hips down against the other’s, resting his weight on his arm as he held onto Bill’s leg. His other hand moving to his own need, closing his eyes once again as he moaned with the other’s name on his lips as he stroked himself, trying to keep up in time with the rhythm they had.

Bill’s head tipped back at the sight of the other in his lap, moaning his name and rutting his hips down against his. His nails clawed at the other’s hips, not caring if he broke skin at this point, too overwhelmed as he continued to angle his hips upwards.

“Fuck-fuck Bill, please,” Dipper whined loudly, his own blunt nails digging into the flesh of Bill’s leg.

“Pl-please what?” the demon asked with a smile, staring up through lidded eyes as he stared at the flushed look the other was adorn with.

Dipper opened his eyes, staring down to meet the other’s lust filled gaze, swallowing down as he ran his teeth over his bottom lip and grinding back down as hard as he could, “Bill, I’msoclo-oh-sse!”

Bill choked on a laugh that died out into a moan of his own, squeezing his eyes shut as he clawed angry red marks at the flesh of Dipper’s hips, breaking the skin in few places as he did so. Dipper leaned forwards again, catching himself on the hand he leaned on, instead of resting it against Bill’s chest he rested it against the mattress where he clawed at the sheets. A familiar warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach as his ears laid flat against his head, swallowing in vain as his own saliva ran down his chin. His own downward movements got sloppier, out of rhythm and shorter.

“Oh my-fuck, Bill, ohmyGodimcumming-“Dipper moaned as he jerked his hips downwards once more, the coil in the pit of his stomach finally releasing as he came against Bill’s stomach.

Bill bit the tip of his tongue as he felt the other tighten around him, trying his best to move his hips up against Dipper’s, the brunette trying and slowly grinding his hips down against his as he rode out his orgasm.

“fUCK” Bill yelled, Dipper’s ears folding back at the sudden shout as his hips were held down, finally deciding to allow his arms to give out as he laid on top of the demon, allowing him to awkwardly shift his hips against his own as he came inside of the brunette.

They laid there for several moments before Dipper shakily sat up, huffing a bit as he carefully climbed off the demon, shuddering slightly before laying down on his back next to him. Bill simply grabbed one of the blankets and carelessly tossed it over them both.

Bill snuggled into Dipper, the younger smiling a bit at the action as he looked up to see Bill tiredly laying there with his eyes closed and wrapping his arms around him, “I love you, Dipper, know that.”

Dipper smiled at the comment, doing his best to cuddle more into the demon while not jabbing him with his antlers, “I do, you know that. And you know that I love you too.”

The demon smiled at the sweet tone of the other’s voice before sighing. Dipper looked at him as best he could, fumbling a bit as he nervously played with his own hair, “Hey Bill, do you think, could you wake up with me?”

Bill opened an eye to stare down at Dipper, arching an eyebrow in curiosity before he leaned up on his elbow to be able to look at him better, “What do you mean?”

“You worked a lot and I wanna see you, when I wake up,” Dipper continued to toy with a lock of his dark hair in the center of his forehead.

“I’m going to be sleeping for a while you know, more than usual.”

“Right, I know… Sorry that was dumb of me to ask, I should know by now,” he squeezed his eyes shut as he cursed himself in his thoughts.

Bill leaned over him, nuzzling him till the younger pulled his hands away from his face, allowing the demon to place a kiss to the constellation that marked his forehead, “We’ll see what I can do.”

Dipper continued to smile, trying to fight it off but to no avail and giving in, allowing it to stay put on his face as Bill laid on him. The demon’s head laid against his chest as he dozed off, “Why did you leave my ears and stuff?”

“Easier on me to do so,” was the short and mumbled reply to his question, Bill turned to look up at Dipper, “And~, you look pretty cute like that, like Bambi.”

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh at the comment that was spoken with a smile from the demon, once he stopped his laugh the demon ran his hand over his ears, shushing him to silence as they both laid together.

* * *

 

Dipper woke up in his bed, his spine popping as he did so. The early morning sunrise barely hitting the window of the room. He looked over to see Mabel laying on her stomach, her front left leg and arm hanging off the side of her bed as she slept snoring ever so slightly. Her mouth drooling against her pillow as a tangle of long knotted hair laid soaking up the saliva. The portly pet pig she had kept for all these years laying at the curve of her back, oinking quietly in his own sleep.

The cervitaur moved around a bit, shifting awkwardly before looking to his side. Smiling and trying not to laugh as he saw Bill halfway smashed between the wall and the mattress, somehow slipping between the two and using his arm as a pillow. A scowl on his face as he dozed off, mumbling in his deep sleep.

Dipper carefully scooted himself back as he tugged Bill more onto the bed, “no, no, I don’t care, we gotta-“

The brunette stopped as he stared at the sleeping demon, realizing he was still asleep and simply talking aloud to whatever it was he was dreaming about, “-ree, the kid’s eight but he made our kid cry, we got-ta..”

Dipper covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh, watching the way the demon’s eyebrows knitted in anger before relaxing down with inaudible mumbles. He laid back down next to the demon, tossing a blanket over him as he smiled, watching the other sleep for a few moments before he closed his eyes again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell was that ending? Well it's sort of a joke/headcanon between me and someone?? Sorta..  
> Well, that's the fic i guess. Took me forever to write, sorry i mean like four days because i kept falling asleep but it's finally done! Hopefully once i recover from, whatever it is going on with my mouth, i can get to updating bECAUSE I FORGOT HOW MUCH I ENJOY WRITING SOMETIMES!!! ???   
> You can prompt me if you'd like, ask me what's going on with updates, etc, on tumblr which i will shamelessly > flowers-for-freaks  
> I don't know, i see things quicker there than on here. 
> 
> OH!!! Before i forget, the song that they were dancing to is literally just called Doin' The Jive (it's by Glenn Miller and it's an amazing song) i'm a goldiesoldies dork so i just, headcanon that Bill is too and jives, swings, etc.
> 
> Anyway, i'm rambling, hopefully this was a good post  
> C/K/B/ETC~ (\\(^,^)/)


End file.
